Perdón
by Lovergreen
Summary: [COMPLETO][AU] "Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, se rompía en miles de pedazos la vida que había construido a su lado. ¿Sería capaz de perdonar?"
1. Capítulo 1: Perdón

_Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, se rompía en miles de pedazos la vida que había construido a su lado. ¿Sería capaz de perdonar?_

 **Perdón.**

En sus manos temblorosas mantenía la fotografía que estaba a punto de caer de ellas. Una de sus manos subió a su boca para sofocar un gemido mientras lagrimas caían de manera suave por sus mejillas. No podía ser posible, su esposo no podía estar engañándola.

Pero si, ahí estaban las pruebas. Alguien (quien tenía intenciones de también hacerla sufrir) le había enviado en un sobre varias fotos de su esposo con otra mujer; se veían los dos muy cariñosos, ella recostada a su pecho y el… sonriendo, de una manera en la cual muy poco lo hacía ya con ella, con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de una desconocida para ella… las mismas manos que habían acariciado su rostro, las mismas manos en las cuales ella había puesto su vida desde hace mas de cinco años.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega para creer que el siempre la iba a amar? Ella todo lo hacía por él, así llegara tarde de su trabajo y totalmente cansada, le preparaba la cena, le daba masajes, le preguntaba cómo había estado su día y buscaba tener conversaciones con él para contarse todo lo que no se habían contado.

Sin embargo el nunca le respondía y de cierta manera, su vida llegó a un callejón sin salida, al igual que sus sentimientos por él.

-No puede ser…- Su cerebro se negaba a procesar la imagen. Quería saber en qué momento él dejo de quererla. Y la única manera de saberlo, era preguntándole a él.

Sentada en la cama en la recamara de ambos, –la cual ahora miraba y sentía arcadas- escuchó el auto de él estacionarse en el garaje de la casa, había llegado después de un día de "trabajo", ella ya no creía mucho en esa teoría.

Se quedó sentada con el sobre y las fotografías dentro de él en sus manos, esperando que él subiera y le dijera nada, como todas las tardes. Cuando él entró a la habitación la vio, esbozando una sonrisa se acercó a ella, la cual mantenía sus dientes fuertemente apretados y él, al acercarse, notó lo tensa que estaba.

Levanto una de sus manos para colocarla en su hombro pero ella se movió con recelo, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a la cual él se paralizó y como un mal presentimiento, sintió un temblor que recorría desde su brazo hasta sus pies.

-¿Ocurre algo Kagome?- le preguntó de manera aprehensiva. _Que no sea lo que estoy pe…_

-Llegó esto…- le dijo ella extendiendo el sobre. Lo tomó de manera muy lenta, abriéndolo y vaciando su contenido en su mano izquierda. Habían cinco fotografías y una nota: " _Al parecer, ya no eres suficiente para él_ " _._ Maldición. Si era lo que él estaba pensando.

-Esto no… puedo explicarlo Kagome.- Dijo sin quitar la vista de las fotografías mientras sentía su rabia en aumento, una con un beso, abrazando a la mujer, ella diciéndole algo en el oído y el riendo. Él sabía que esta mujer haría algo así, le había dicho hace dos semanas que la quería fuera de su vida. Él no quería perder a Kagome por una aventura como ella. Kagome valía mucho para él, era el amor de su vida. Tsubaki no valía nada.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de sentir por mi ese amor que decías era eterno?- le soltó de sopetón. Ahí estaba la pregunta que tenia atorada en su garganta. Sintió como una lagrima escapaba de su ojo derecho y rápidamente la limpio con fuerza.

-Jamás he dejado de amarte, no lo haría nunca.- dijo tratando de acercarse, pero ella levanto sus manos deteniéndolo, no quería que se le acercara.

-No mientas Inuyasha…- dijo sin poder aguantar un sollozo que salió demasiado doloroso y fuerte de su garganta. Vio la expresión de él, vio que en sus ojos dorados había dolor, sin embargo el veía en los ojos chocolate de Kagome decepción, tristeza, amargura y desprecio.

-No estoy…

-No te creo… eres un mentiroso, me has estado mintiendo quién sabe por cuánto tiempo…- su ira iba en aumento.- Yo me he dedicado en este matrimonio a hacerte feliz, a cumplirte, a ser una buena esposa y tu… tu…- ya no aguató más, el dolor era demasiado. Su llanto se dejó escuchar en la habitación e Inuyasha sólo la observaba con dolor y con ira, rabia contra él mismo.

Ella cayó sentada en el taburete que estaba al lado de la ventana, un mareo cegó su visión por un tiempo y creyó que se desmayaría.

-Kagome… déjame explicarte. Ella no significa nada en mi vida… te lo juro. Yo la dejé y ahora ella te envía estas fotos para separarnos y…

-Tú nos separaste, tú te metiste con ella.- levantó su vista y la fijó en sus ojos. El nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, Kagome era, ES, dulce, atenta, amable, un poco quisquillosa y terca. Pero ahora la había herido, la había traicionado y sabía que con esto la perdería.

-No quiero perderte, te amo más que a mi vida y…-

-No te creo. CÁLLATE. NO TE CREO.- Debía calmarse, sentía de nuevo como se mareaba e Inuyasha vio lo pálida que de repente estaba y corrió a ayudarla. Ella rápidamente lo alejó levantándose y caminando rápidamente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. – Perdóname…

-¿Perdón…? – estaba confundido, era él quien debería estar rogando de rodillas su perdón.

-Perdón por… haber confiado en ti, por haber pensado que esto sería eterno. Por haber pensado que te conocía lo suficiente y por creer que me amarías con la misma intensidad en la que yo te amo.- estaba desecha, cansada, había llorado demasiado y solo quería alejarse de él.

-Kagome… por favor, no hagas eso. Perdóname tu a mí, necesito que me escuches, déjame explicarte…- esperó y ella no dijo nada, así que siguió hablando.- Esa mujer, la conocí hace tres meses, en una conferencia del trabajo.- Estaba tratando de hablar, pero escucharla llorar suavemente no le ayudaba, la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente y se arrodilló a sus pies.- No diré que no quise que esto pasara… tampoco me defenderé diciendo que fue un desliz, pero Kagome… yo te amo, no quiero perderte. Mírame…- tomo con una de sus manos su mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos, poco a poco ella estaba dejando de llorar.- Estoy arrepentido… hace dos semanas le dije que no quería verla más nunca, que desapareciera, porque no quiero que lo nuestro matrimonio acabe… me casé contigo porque eres la mujer de mi vida, siempre lo serás. No te cambiaria por nadie y…

-Estoy embarazada.

Eso no lo esperaba. El entreabrió sus labios, sorprendido, poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y luego sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Ella lo observó sin expresión en su rostro, pero dentro de ella había un cumulo de emociones, tristeza, rabia, amor. Quería que el momento en el cual ella le diera esta noticia todo fuera felicidad y celebración… habían buscado tanto un embarazo, habían soñado tanto con un bebé, un hijo de los dos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- le pregunto Inuyasha sin poder creerlo. Quiso colocar una mano en el plano vientre de ella, ahí estaba su hijo. Pero ella se lo impidió.

-Me enteré la semana pasada. Solo que tú has estado muy ocupado como para saber y notar que yo he estado visitando el médico.- Se levantó y comenzó a sacar su ropa del closet arrojándola en la cama.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Me voy. No quiero seguir ni un minuto más contigo.- le dijo sin un rastro ya de llanto. Ella cuidaría a su bebé, no lo pondría en riesgo por esta situación. Estaba siendo una cobarde. Pero quería huir. Quería escapar de él, a pesar de que por otro lado, quería llorar hasta secarse y abrazarlo hasta dormirse.

-No dejaré que te vayas.- dio pasos firmes hasta la cama tomando toda la ropa que allí había y la dejo en el closet de nuevo. Ella no opuso resistencia y mientras él hacia eso, ella caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación, que importaba la ropa, se iría sin ella.

El notó como ella tomó las llaves del auto y su bolsa. Ella estaba loca si pensaba que él la dejaría irse en ese estado, sola y en el auto.

-Kagome, detente por favor, no puedes irte así, no hemos terminado de hablar.- la tomó del brazo mientras ella se zafaba de su agarre de manera ruda y lo miraba desafiante. Ya se estaba colmando su paciencia.

-Me iré, lo quieras o no. No pretendo estar un segundo más a tu lado. Quédate con tu amante, a mi olvídame y déjame en PAZ.- jamás había escupido tanto veneno en su vida.

La palabra _amante_ le dolió a Inuyasha y lo paralizó por un minuto. Vio como ella bajaba las escaleras y se apresuró a detenerla, no quería que ella cayera. También era su hijo el que ella llevaba, no quería lastimarlo, ya la había lastimado lo suficiente a ella.

-Te he dicho que no te irás, debes calmarte primero, debes escucharme, te lo suplico…- su voz de iba quebrando y eso la detuvo.

Era una débil.

Era una estúpida.

Lo amaba.

Se giró y al mirarlo se sorprendió de ver una lagrima en su mejilla, él no había llorado desde que tenía 17 años, cuando murió su madre. Eso la frenó.

-Perdóname… por favor, Kagome.- sincero, esta vez le sonó sincero.

-Eres un desgraciado, me has hecho el daño más grande…- le dijo derramando nuevas lagrimas. El cerró sus ojos.

Sintió como una cálida y suave mano se poso en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos de golpe y la vio a centímetros de su rostro.

-Perdóname, por favor Kagome…- suplico nuevamente con más dolor y nuevas lagrimas saliendo de sus dorados ojos.

-Debería odiarte, abandonarte y dejarte sufriendo, como yo estoy sufriendo en este momento…- le dijo dolida, estaba en una cuerda floja, su orgullo de mujer estaba herido. Pero lo amaba, eso no lo podía cambiar.

-Te amo, solamente a ti, eres la única en mi vida. Lo juro, siempre lo serás.- colocó sus manos en su rostro y la acercó más hacia él para besarla. Un beso lleno de angustia, lleno de dolor y también, lleno del amor que quería expresarle. La amaba, no quería perderla.

-Eres un idiota…- le dijo una vez que se separaron. Él la abrazó fuertemente, sentándose con ella en la cima de la escalera, sosteniéndola en sus brazos como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-Prometo ser como antes, no dejaré que te sientas sola nuevamente… los cuidaré… a ambos.

Debía aprender a confiar en el nuevamente, no sería fácil. Ella sabía que estaba cediendo muy rápidamente. Pero ahora no sería la misma tonta confiada.

-Está bien, te perdono. Pero mi confianza Inuyasha, gánatela de nuevo.

Él estaba claro en eso. No podía pedirle que olvidara todo. Recuperaría su confianza, la amaría a cada segundo de lo que quedara de su vida.

Y cada día, le pediría perdón.


	2. Capítulo 2: Mutuos Acuerdos

Planeaba que fuera sólo un OneShot, sin embargo no me gustan las historias tristes donde los finales son un poco inconclusos… así que espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

Besos.

 **Capítulo II: Mutuos Acuerdos**

Se necesitan muchos días para amar a una persona, pero sólo un día y un momento para decepcionarte.

Inuyasha pensó que todo podría arreglarse, la verdad después de que lograra que ella no se marchara, sintió que tendría otra oportunidad para ganarse su amor y sobre todo, su confianza nuevamente.

Pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a olvidar. A pesar de haberlo perdonado, ella igual se había marchado al otro día cuando él se había ido al trabajo. Y la había entendido.

Desde ese día ya pasaron 6 meses, seguían en contacto debido a que le pidió que le dejara estar al tanto del embarazo, no quería perderse nada del bebé, nada de la que ahora sabía era una bebita.

¿Cómo sería estar a su lado en las noches para estar pendiente de si ella tenía un antojo? ¿Cómo sería sentir a su hija dar pataditas en el vientre de su madre? ¿Lo perdonaría algún día de corazón? ¿Podría volver con él?

Muchas preguntas estaban sin contestar, ella no parecía querer hablar del tema y sus conversaciones se reducían a solo hablar referente a su bebé.

Por su parte Kagome no estaba mucho mejor. Seguía trabajando y se había regresado a su antiguo departamento, pese a las protestas de Inuyasha de que se quedara en la casa de su madre, de esa manera ella podía cuidarla por si una eventualidad se presentaba.

Los días de Kagome se habían reducido a trabajar medio tiempo y a descansar ya que el peso extra de su vientre la hacía tener dolores constantes de espalda y pies.

Pensaba diariamente en Inuyasha y en su bebé. Quería estar con él. Pero era difícil siquiera pensar en volver a estar entre sus brazos y no recordar que el la había engañado. Inuyasha siempre trataba de dejarle en claro que la amaba, que estaba arrepentido y que sabía que no tenía cara para defenderse; ella pensaba que si en verdad la amaba, no la hubiese engañado.

-Te espero entonces, estaré lista a las dos.- le dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Inuyasha se había empeñado a estar en todas las consultas con el ginecólogo y por lo menos a eso, ella no podía negarse. Recordó el momento en el que su rostro se ilumino al escuchar por primera vez los latidos de su bebita. Ella había llorado de la emoción, entre el dolor y tanta angustia, su bebé era su cable a tierra.

A la una con cincuenta ya el estaba tocando la puerta de su apartamento, era un alivio que estuviera en el segundo piso, así era menos trabajo para ella y menos peligro al bajar las escaleras, aunque ella tenía una auto-impuesta orden de usar sólo el ascensor.

Escuchó sus pasos para abrirle la puerta. Siempre sonreía cuando la veía vestida en esos hermosos vestidos maternos, su vientre ya estaba bastante abultado a sus casi siete meses de gestación, en esta ocasión llevaba uno de color lila, haciendo que su piel se viera más nívea y tersa. Hacía casi un siglo para él desde que no la tocaba…

-Hola… adelante… voy por los ecogramas anteriores y nos vamos, dame un momento.- le dijo mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que él entrara.

Inuyasha se limitó a observarla mientras ella se dirigía a la habitación. Era un departamento espacioso, casi familiar. Anteriormente pensaron en vivir en él, sin embargo con el esfuerzo de ambos lograron comprar una casa, sólo que ahora esa casa era habitada únicamente por él.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Has tenido problemas con algo?.- Le preguntó Inuyasha mientras observaba una fotografía que ella tenía en un estante, era de la universidad, cuando ambos se estaban graduando.

-No, todo ha estado excelente, ella se mueve mucho y con mucha frecuencia.- ya había salido de la habitación con la carpeta en sus manos y lo encontró observando una foto que no quería guardar, le gustaba el rostro sonriente de ambos.

Inuyasha fijo su vista en ella y dio dos pasos en su dirección, quería abrazarla, prometerle, besarla, decirle que estos meses sin ella han sido el peor castigo…

-Kagome yo…- quería demostrarle que él jamás la traicionaría nuevamente.

-Ahora no Inuyasha, por favor. Se nos hace tarde… debemos irnos.- Kagome no quería escucharlo, no en ese momento. Estaban teniendo una relación civilizada por su hija y no quería que la paz que ella había logrado conseguir en estos meses se escapara por la ventana.

-Está bien…vamos. Pero necesito que tú y yo hablemos. Nuestro matrimonio no puede acabar así, los dos sabemos que aún podemos ser una familia.- estaba decidido a no rendirse y perderlas para siempre. Quería estar con ellas dos, toda la vida.

Bajaron en el ascensor hacia el auto de Inuyasha que estaba estacionado frente al edificio. El viaje se hizo en un silencio medio incomodo y tenso. Él quería hablar con ella, rogarle una vez más por su perdón. Pero ella se dedicaba a observar por la ventana y a prácticamente ignorarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta con el ginecólogo, no esperaron mucho para ser atendidos. Les dijo que todo estaba bien con su bebé y que si Kagome seguía con la tranquila vida que llevaba, su embarazo tendría un término excelente. Ya solo quedaba poco para que tuviera a su bebé en sus brazos.

De regreso al auto, Inuyasha invitó a Kagome a ir por un café y una merienda. Él sabía cuánto amaba ella los postres de una cafetería en específico así que se encargaría de consentirla por lo menos en esa parte. Era su día de suerte, porque Kagome aceptó.

-Pie de limón para ti… pie de limón para mi.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras dejaba frente a ella un trozo de pie bastante generoso. No pasó por alto el detalle de cómo se iluminaron los ojos de Kagome. Quería seguir viendo ese brillo en ellos.

-Gracias…- era un antojo menos, tenía tiempo queriendo un pie de limón de esta cafetería. Sin esperar levanto la cucharilla para empezar a comerlo.

Inuyasha la observaba comer y sonreía mientras comenzaba a comer el suyo. En momentos así sentía que nada había cambiado. Que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien…

-Kagome…- la llamó un poco después de su tercer bocado de pie.

Ella alzó la vista y supo inmediatamente sobre lo que él quería hablarle.

-No estoy lista Inuyasha…- dejó la cucharilla en el plato. De repente se había esfumado sus ganas de pie.

-Yo tampoco lo estoy. Pero estoy menos listo a estar toda mi vida separado de ustedes. ¿Cómo puedo rogarte que me perdones?.- estaba dolido, casi desesperado, cada noche sin ella y pensando que estaba sola corriendo quien sabe qué tipo de riesgo lo mataba y le hacía querer gritar.

-Ya te dije que te he perdonado… pero no puedo olvidar Inuyasha. Para mí ha sido muy difícil toda esta situación.- sentía otra vez ese nudo en la garganta. Cada vez que recordaba que él la había engañado, sentía que volvía hacia atrás nuevamente.- Ahora no soy solamente yo… debo cuidar a mi hija…

-También es mi hija, quiero cuidarla y ser parte de su vida. Quiero cuidarte a ti también, hacerlo como no lo he hecho… he sido el idiota más grande, pero me rehúso a vivir sin ustedes.

Ahí estaba, lo había logrado, ella estaba llorando de nuevo. Ahora estaba más sentimental que antes y sentía que se arrojaría en sus brazos tarde o temprano.

-Llévame a casa por favor…- le pidió bajando la mirada… debía alejarse de él, era una cobarde y una débil. Pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorando de nuevo.

-Kagome…

-¡Llévame a casa! O me iré sola.- se levantó para agarrar sus cosas y marcharse, pero él tomó su muñeca y ella con asombro bajo su mirada hasta su agarre… había olvidado por un momento lo grandes que eran sus manos… y lo cálidas.

-No te hace bien alterarte, discúlpame… yo te llevo…- había dolor en sus dorados ojos… pero ella sufría tanto o más que el.

Cuando estacionó frente al edificio donde ella vivía, la acompaño en el ascensor hasta su departamento, siempre lo hacía, para asegurarse de que ella llegara bien.

-Cualquier cosa que se presente, a la hora que sea Kagome, puedes llamarme al celular, vendré inmediatamente.- le dijo Inuyasha antes de despedirse de ella.

-Está bien. Que pases buena noche.…- ella no fijaba sus ojos en el, se mantenía mirando a un lado para no enfrentar sus ojos y terminar llorando de nuevo.

-Igualmente… hasta mañana.- se despidió sin querer irse… era difícil dejarla allí, sola.

-Hasta mañana…

Cuando cerró la puerta pudo soltar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Se sentía un poco mareada y fue a tomar algo de agua para despejarse y poder dormir un poco. Estaba muy cansada.

El día siguiente paso muy rápido. Como ya era costumbre Inuyasha la llamó temprano en la mañana para preguntarle cómo había estado y como estaba la bebé.

Fue al trabajo y regresó a casa sin contratiempos. Sentía que sus días estaban siendo monótonos. Pero algo le recordaba que ella no estaba sola… las pataditas constantes de su bebé. Era un alivio sentirla. La hacía sonreír. Seguramente Inuyasha también sonreiría cada vez que la sintiera patear…

Frunció el ceño. No debía pensar en eso… le hacía daño.

El sábado al medio día decidió ir de compras para buscarle ropita a la bebé. También pensó que debía hablar con Inuyasha para que juntos decidieran el nombre. Cuando hablaron por primera vez de que querían tener hijos, prometieron elegir los nombres entre los dos y eso tampoco se lo iba a negar…

Cuando regresaba a casa – con bastantes bolsas de ropita – se sentía cansada, pero sentía además una extraña molestia en el vientre, como si algo punzante estuviera clavado en su pelvis. En el momento que abría la puerta de su departamento, el dolor la hizo encorvarse un poco y sentir mucho miedo…

 _No… por favor… todavía no… no es tiempo… estás…muy pequeña todavía…_

Ella había cumplido todo a la perfección, comía adecuadamente, dormía toda la noche, tomaba sus vitaminas…

Pensó inmediatamente en Inuyasha… debía llamarlo… Dios, estaba tan asustada…

Con manos temblorosas sacó de su bolsa su celular, buscando su número y llamando…

-Vamos, contesta… Inu…yasha… ¡contesta!- estaba empezando a sudar y necesitaba con urgencia que él estuviera con ella…

-¿Kagome?… ¿Qué ocu…?

-¡INUYASHA!… ven pronto… por…favor… rápido…- el dolor la estaba cegando… sentía la vista empañada y las lagrimas estaban apareciendo… sólo podía pensar en su bebé y en por qué Inuyasha tardaba tanto.

-¡Kagome…! ¿Dónde estás? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- su voz sonaba desesperada, moriría si algo les pasaba…

-Departamento…- ya estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, lo necesitaba rápido…- date… prisa…

¡DEMONIOS! Sabía que algo pasaría, él debía estar con ella siempre…

No las perdería… no perdería a Kagome nuevamente.

 **N/A:** Será sólo otro capítulo más. No planeo que sea tan largo. Actualizaré lo más pronto posibles.

Saluditos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Esperanza de vida

¡Buenas, buenas!

Aprovechando que es mi última semana de vacaciones, decidí actualizar lo antes posible. Como dije, es un fic corto ya que planeaba que fuese sólo un One-Shot. Este es un capítulo que considero bastante largo, ya que quería plasmar distintos sentimientos en cada personaje.

Espero de verdad que les guste y, si es el caso, pueden dejar su review que yo estaré encantada de recibirlo y por supuesto responderles (de ser posible) a la brevedad en que lo lea.

Besitos y saluditos.

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Esperanza de vida**

Se paseaba por la sala de espera, estaba realmente exasperado y preocupado y, para agregar, la mirada de la Señora Higurashi lo mantenía incómodo. Era obvio que no era la persona favorita de ella en este momento, ya debía estar enterada de todo lo que había pasado entre Kagome y él, aún así, él no se movería de ahí hasta que le dijeran el estado de Kagome y su hija. Necesitaba saber que estaban bien si quería mantenerse cuerdo.

De una puerta blanca (como todo lo demás), salió el ginecólogo que atendía a su esposa con una carpeta en sus manos, donde supuso estaban los exámenes que le habían hecho.

-¿Cómo está Kagome?- se apresuró a preguntar la Señora Higurashi, lo cual agradeció, sentía que la voz no le saldría lo suficientemente tranquila para preguntar por ella.

-En estos momentos tanto ella como la bebé están estables. Kagome sufrió un leve desprendimiento del saco vitelino, lo cual pone en riesgo la vida de su hija.- dijo mirando de Inuyasha a la señora – Kagome debe quedarse hospitalizada hasta que confirmemos que con reposo absoluto, el embarazo pueda llegar a términos adecuados, mientras tanto, debe estar tranquila, no puede hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo y siempre tomar los medicamentos recetados.

Inuyasha se golpeó mentalmente de nuevo. Todo esto era su culpa, él lo sabía. Toda la preocupación y desdicha que Kagome venía sufriendo desde hace siete meses era provocado por él y sus estúpidas decisiones y deseos de aventura. Se sentía miserable y solamente quería verla, asegurarse él mismo de que su esposa se encontraba bien.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- preguntó Inuyasha al doctor. En su rostro, a pesar de mantenerse serio y denotar tranquilidad, se veía la incertidumbre.

-Si, puedes entrar, pero en estos momentos ella está dormida. Si quieren, van a tomar un café y luego regresan, ella está bien cuidada y aquí estaremos al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad.- les aseguró el doctor con una tranquilidad que ellos en ese momento no sentían.

El doctor se despidió dejándolos en un silencio que a Inuyasha lo estremecía. No necesitaba ningún café, solo necesitaba verla. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, apoyó sus codos en sus muslos y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos. Estuvo muy cerca de perderlas, nuevamente. Todo esto sólo le reafirmaba que su vida era nada sin Kagome. Sin su hija, la hija de ambos.

Su familia, la que siempre había soñado junto a ella. Ahora ese sueño se le escurría como agua entre los dedos y no sabía cómo iba a reconstruir todo con Kagome.

Sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro. Supo inmediatamente que era la Señora Higurashi. Desde que su madre murió, ella se había convertido en su segunda madre cuando estaba solo, cuando su padre lo abandonó y se quedó sin nadie.

-No todo es tu culpa Inuyasha.- le dijo suavemente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Si lo es… yo le he causado mucho dolor, la he traicionado, he destruido todo lo que con esfuerzo y amor ambos construimos en cinco años de matrimonio. Ahora no sé…- levantó su mirada y enfocó sus ojos en la señora, que lo miraba con tristeza y pena. En otro momento Inuyasha le hubiera reclamado que lo mirara de esa manera, odiaba la lástima. Pero en este momento, eso era lo que él sentía hacia él mismo.

-Tal vez las cosas no han salido como siempre lo planeaste. Pero tienes otra oportunidad. Es difícil perdonar y sanar heridas tan profundas, sobre todo cuando hay tanto amor en medio y la confianza se ve traicionada.- Siempre tenía una manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, esta era una de ellas. – Estoy al tanto de todo y, debería alejarte de mi hija. Pero, simplemente no puedo porque ella te ama, me consta que ha sufrido todo este tiempo y que quiere perdonarte, pero necesita algo más. Demuéstrale que eres el mismo muchacho de 20 años que le enviaba flores por correo así vivieran en la misma calle, gánatela de nuevo, reconstruye esa confianza tan bonita que ambos se tenían. No te rindas Inuyasha. Ella te necesita ahora más que nunca. Esa bebé que viene en camino los necesita juntos, unidos y fuertes. No permitas que otra situación termine matando el amor que queda entre ustedes.

No dejaría que eso pasara, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Sentía un mareo e inmediatamente unas inmensas ganas de girarse a vomitar. Pero por alguna razón sentía la cabeza pesada y le costaba abrir sus ojos. De repente, como un rayo, recordó que había sentido un dolor muy fuerte en su vientre. De manera rápida abrió sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su estómago. A diferencia de ella, sentía a su bebé muy despierta y eso la tranquilizó.

Había sentido mucho miedo de perderla. Pero aún no sabía qué le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué de repente ese dolor? ¿Había riesgo de perder a su bebé?

Hizo el intento de levantarse pero en ese momento, escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación. Luego notó que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, había una intravenosa en su brazo derecho y un brazalete con su nombre en el mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te atrevas a levantarte jovencita! – la regañó su madre. Recordó esos días de colegio cuando no quería levantarse a ir a clases. Que gracioso, en ese entonces su madre la apuraba a levantarse, ahora la obligaba a quedarse acostada.

-Mi bebé…- sentía la garganta seca y rasposa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

-Está bien cariño. Tu bebé es fuerte y va a nacer sana y preciosa. Pero debes descansar y estar tranquila para que eso pase.- Su mamá puso sus manos en sus hombros obligándola a recostarse nuevamente.

-¿Inuyasha…?- Preguntó a su madre con un poco de temor. Recordaba haberlo llamado. ¿No estaba con ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

-Está afuera cariño, me permitió entrar primero. ¿Quieres que lo llame?- Pregunto su mamá con una sonrisa. Sabía que su hija quería verlo, pero a veces era muy terca para aceptarlo.

-N-no mamá, no quiero…- dijo cerrando sus ojos y tragando fuerte. Necesitaba tomar agua.- Quiero agua…

La Señora Higurashi le ofreció agua y luego la ayudó a acomodarse para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Debes hablar con Inuyasha, hija. No sé si abogar por él, pero puedo asegurarte que te ama. No hay justificación para un engaño, pero déjalo acercarse, deja que tu corazón te diga lo que quiere, y si él está todavía dentro de ti, no lo separes. El pobre muchacho anda angustiado…

-Tal vez… pero es difícil olvidar todo mamá. – La miró con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos – Lo amo, y lo sabes. Desde siempre él… ha sido lo más importante de mi vida. Pero… ¿cómo pudo? ¿Cómo puedo confiar ahora?

-Puedes hacerlo, solamente si sientes que te ha demostrado que vale la pena.- sentía tristeza por esta situación, sobre todo por su nieta. Ese rayito de luz no merecía sufrir desde pequeña por no tener una familia unida.

-A veces pienso que sí. Otras veces muero de angustia por pensar que nuevamente pasará lo mismo…

-Estoy segura que él piensa eso y que ahora, sabe que fue un estúpido idiota.

Kagome miró a su mamá sorprendida, era raro que su siempre tranquila madre dijera cosas como esas.

-¿Qué? También sé insultar.- Dijo un poco risueña.- Llamaré a Inuyasha, quiere verte y sé que lo tranquilizará el saber que estás despierta.

No le dijo nada, se debatía entre verlo y decirle que la dejara sola. Pero, en su balanza mental, el querer verlo pesaba más.

-Kagome…-

Sintió inmediatamente como su bebé se movía inquieta. Ella reconocía la voz de su padre y al parecer, se alegraba mucho de que estuviera cerca. Eso le hizo sentir un leve calor en el pecho. Quería dejar de dudar, quería abrazarlo nuevamente…

Giró su cabeza y lo observó, venía vestido con un sweater negro y jeans.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien…- le dijo al llegar a su lado, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarla. Ella estaba esperando que él hiciera algún movimiento, le dijera algo sobre volver con ella. ¿Quería ella que él siguiera insistiendo?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Mi bebé está bien?- preguntó Kagome con aprehensión. Seguía temerosa. Necesitaba claridad en esta situación.

-Ella está bien. Sufriste un leve desprendimiento del saco vitelino. Ahora debes estar en reposo, mantenerte tranquila y asegurarte de cumplir con las indicaciones del doctor.- Habló Inuyasha mientras veía como Kagome acariciaba lentamente su abultado vientre. Él quería hacer eso, en lo que iba de embarazo él no había sentido a su hija ni una vez, pero no se arriesgaría a ser rechazado y que Kagome se entristeciera de nuevo. Su prioridad era la salud de ambas. Él… él quedaba después de eso.

Kagome sabía que él quería tocarla, pero… ¿Por qué no se acercaba? Sentía una leve presión en su pecho al pensar que él se haya rendido en querer que ella estuviera con él nuevamente.

-He estado pensado…- dijo Inuyasha y Kagome levantó su vista hacia él.- Deberías quedarte con tu mamá. No puedes estar sola en el departamento. No puedes usar el ascensor y están más que prohibidas las escaleras. Si estás en la casa de tu mamá estarás bien cuidada.

-Sí, entiendo…- Kagome quería saber que pasaba con él. Ya no la estaba mirando. Al parecer, observar cómo caía la gota en el pequeño envase que llevaba la solución a su brazo era más interesante que mirarla.- Inuyasha…

Él la miró y ella frunció el ceño. Vaya, para ella, él era un libro abierto, podría leerlo siempre casi a la perfección.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kagome un poco inquieta.

-He decidido…- empezó Inuyasha y Kagome sintió que lo que sea que él dijera, no era lo que ella quería.- He decidido dejarte tranquila, Kagome.- Ella lo observó impasible, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Tranquila…?- no entendía, ¿tranquila en qué sentido? ¿Acaso… se divorciaría de ella?

-No puedo seguir insistiendo, todo esto es mi culpa. Tú no estarías así de no ser por las estupideces que he hecho, todo el daño que te he causado ha puesto en riesgo tu vida y la de nuestra hija. Moriría si algo les pasa. Por eso pienso que lo mejor, es que me haga a un lado, lo más importante eres tú y que la bebé nazca sana.

Sentía que algo se quebraba dentro de ella. Ella no quería esto… ella lo quería a él. Que le dijera que la amaba, que ahora iba a estar siempre con ella, que no iba a permitir que nada les pasara. Pero ciertamente lo entendía, estaba angustiado.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, solo asintió lentamente y vio como el apretaba su mandíbula. Era una decisión difícil para ambos. Pero debían cuidar a su hija.

Unos días después ya ella estaba en la casa de su mamá, siempre acostada o sentada. Faltaba alrededor de mes y medio para poder dar a luz y que su niña naciera sin problemas. Inuyasha siempre estaba pendiente de lo que ella necesitara. Compraba sus medicinas, la ayudaba en los chequeos con el ginecólogo, llevaba cosas para la bebé que compraba y con entusiasmo hablaba de cuando la tuviera en sus brazos. Pero no volvió a acercarse a ella con intenciones de hablar acerca de la relación de ambos y de cómo solucionarían su matrimonio.

Habían acordado con el ginecólogo que lo mejor era una cesárea; con el riesgo de desprendimiento de saco no querían poner en peligro la vida de la madre y de la bebé al hacerla pasar por un parto normal, por más que la madre pudiera.

Faltaban dos días para la cesárea de Kagome. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro que Inuyasha le había traído. El libro era de maternidad y de cómo en las primeras semanas de vida del bebé, los cuidados debían ser delicados y constantes.

Escuchó el timbre y luego los pasos de su madre en camino para abrir la puerta. Sabía que era Inuyasha. Venía a visitarla todas las tardes, pero se limitaba a preguntar sobre su estado de salud y cómo había estado su día.

-Está sentada en el sofá. En un momento les llevo algo de tomar.- escuchó a su madre y giró su cabeza para ver a Inuyasha entrar a la sala. Su corazón latió rápido en su pecho, sentía que era la adolescente enamorada de antes y veía como pasaba delante de ella su amor platónico. Él siempre causaría esta reacción en ella.

-Buenas tardes, Kagome.- la saludó cordialmente. Estaba sentada pero llevaba una braga materna de color rosado, su vientre ya estaba mucho más grande, estaba feliz de que su bebé ya estaba por nacer y estaba creciendo fuerte.

-Buenas tardes, Inuyasha.- devolvió el saludo Kagome viendo como él se sentaba a su lado y posaba sus ojos en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Es muy interesante…- le dijo Kagome. Inuyasha asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nozomi…- dijo Inuyasha luego de unos instantes. Kagome lo miró extrañada y él supo que no le había entendido.- Nozomi, significa esperanza. Me gusta ese nombre para la bebé. Sólo si te gusta, claro…- Kagome veía como sus ojos estaban brillantes. Esperanza, él todavía tenía esperanza.

Ella también la tenía.

-Nozomi – repitió con ternura mientras miraba y acariciaba su vientre, notando como su hija se movía dentro de ella.- Es perfecto… y le gusta.- Miró a Inuyasha que sonreía mientras miraba su vientre con admiración.- ¿Te gustaría sentirla?

Inuyasha la miró esperanzado. Sería la primera vez. Ella no lo había dejado tocar su vientre. Él asintió y ella estiró su mano para tomar la de él, dejando ambas manos juntas esperando a que su bebé se moviera.

-Qué extraño, se movió hace un instante…- dijo extrañada de que su bebé se quedara tan tranquila.

-Puede que ya se…- el movimiento bajo su mano lo sorprendió y abrió sus labios olvidando lo que iba a decir. Era algo maravilloso sentir como ese pequeño regalo que la vida y Kagome le daban, se movía y él podía ser parte de eso.

-He notado que le gusta mucho tu voz… cuando hablas se mueve mucho.- Kagome sonreía como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Tal vez, su esperanza la ayudaría a confiar nuevamente. Sabía que ya lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Se despidió de Kagome viendo como la trasladaban en una camilla y se quedó con la Señora Higurashi fuera del quirófano. No lo habían dejado a entrar ya que cualquier eventualidad debían actuar rápido, y con un familiar dentro las cosas siempre se complicaban. Más si era el esposo-padre-obsesivo-terco-controlador que Inuyasha era.

Pasaron veinte minutos y no sabía nada de lo que pasaba con Kagome. No podía sentarse, se paseaba de extremo a extremo de la sala esperando noticias.

-Inuyasha, siéntate. Abrirás un agujero en el suelo. – le dijo su suegra mientras tranquilamente tejía una cobijita para su nieta.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? Yo siento que moriré de angustia.- dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de caminar de lado a lado.

-Créeme, todo estará bien. Pasé por dos partos, sé de lo que habló.

No presto más atención a lo que ella decía porque escuchó un llanto. Un llanto que trajo lagrimas a sus ojos y una sonrisa de orgullo.

Su hija estaba bien. Había nacido sana.

Ahora necesitaba saber de Kagome.

Cuando el doctor salió del quirófano y se quitó su mascarilla azul, le indicó que todo estaba bien, que ambas estaban en perfectas condiciones y que pronto serian llevadas a una habitación. Que Kagome necesitaba reposo debido a que la recuperación de una cesárea era más tardía que un parto normal.

Media hora más tarde, pudo entrar a la habitación donde Kagome estaba. La Señora Higurashi le dejó el privilegio de ser el primero en ver a su hija. Cuando vio a Kagome, ella le sonrió a pesar de verse un poco pálida y débil. Ella levantó su mano y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Él tenía un poco de miedo. Quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y llego una enfermera con una pequeña cuna, en la cual un bultito rosado se movía suavemente.

-Al parecer… hay una personita que extraña mucho a sus papás porque no ha dejado de llorar.- Les informó con una sonrisa la enfermera mientras dejaba frente a un paralizado padre la cuna con su hija en ella.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Inuyasha pudo acercarse a ver a su hija. Era la visión más perfecta del mundo. Su pequeña Nozomi. Vio como Kagome sonreía cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a descansar al lado de su mamá. Verlas juntas lo llenó de un gozo que no podía explicar. En ese momento se sintió completo, y cuando Kagome le sonrió nuevamente, supo que sería capaz de dar su vida por ambas.

* * *

La bebe crecía fuerte, sana y con mucha, mucha energía. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro y sus ojos dorados enorgullecían a Inuyasha. Cada vez que su padre la visitaba en las tardes, no hacía falta asomarse para saber quién había llegado. Los gritos de euforia de la pequeña eran de admirar, y con sólo ocho meses de vida, ya ponía a su madre con los pelos de punta.

Inuyasha la consentía en todo, siempre jugaba con ella y le repetía que su papá siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla. A pesar de que la niña encontraba más interesante jugar con su reloj, su corbata, su cabello ó, en su defecto, babearlo.

Kagome sonreía cada vez que los veía juntos. Eran su razón de ser. Pero, Inuyasha y ella no habían vuelto a vivir juntos. Se preguntaba por qué Inuyasha en todo este tiempo no había tocado de nuevo el tema, tal vez pensaba que ya ella no lo quería.

-Inuyasha…- llamó Kagome mientras observaba como él levantaba a la bebé y le hacía cosquillas, mientras ella reía en un tono bastante alto y balbuceaba algo que nadie entendía.

-Dime…- respondió mientras fijaba sus ojos en ella. No había insistido más en la relación de ambos. Tal vez ella lo que más necesitaba era tiempo. Y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Le seguiría demostrando que la amaba, sólo a ella. Bueno, ahora también a su pequeña.

-Mañana hay que llevar a Nozomi a vacunar, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Encantado.- Le respondió con una sonrisa de esas que la hacían sonrojar. Quería intentarlo nuevamente. Estaba segura de eso.

* * *

Era todavía muy temprano, ¿Por qué sentía que alguien le halaba el cabello? ¿Estaba soñando?. Un momento, el vivía solo… ¿Por qué alguien le estaba halando el cabello?

Abrió lentamente los ojos y luego de frotarlos por un segundo, alzó su cabeza de la almohada para ver a su pequeña hija trepando por las sabanas de su cama. Inmediatamente estuvo muy despierto y alerta. La tomó en brazos y con una sonrisa le dio un gran beso que hizo que la bebé riera y tomara entre sus manitos mechones de su cabello.

-Pensé que despertar así te gustaría.- Kagome estaba sentada en el taburete que estaba al lado de la ventana. La última vez que estuvo sentada ahí, había sentido como su mundo se venía abajo. Pero ahora no dolía, verlo con su hija en brazos era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidar las amarguras, confiaba en él. Lo amaba más que nunca.

-Menos mal que no cambié esas cerraduras.

-Pienso lo mismo.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama con su hija en brazos y se acercó a ella. Coloco a Nozomi en los brazos de su madre y se acuclilló a sus pies.

-Kagome, se que yo…

-Shh…- lo calló colocando su mano en su mejilla.- No hace falta que digas nada. Estamos aquí. Y es aquí donde queremos quedarnos.

No había felicidad más grande que esta. Despertar y ver luz después de sentir que casi moría al no estar junto a su familia.

-Te amo.- Inuyasha colocó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.- No te fallaré nuevamente, lo prometo.

-Lo sé, creo en ti. También te amo Inuyasha- Kagome sonrió y él se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Serían una familia ahora. Y principalmente él, cuidaría de ellas y las amaría siempre.

Escuchó a su hija reír y la alzó en sus brazos viendo como los ojitos dorados de la pequeña se iluminaban con una nueva carcajada. Kagome también se puso de pie y él las abrazó a ambas.

No las perdería nuevamente.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Particularmente me gustó mucho escribir este pequeño fanfic. Me gusta como siempre el amor busca la manera de triunfar sobre todo lo malo. También pienso que todo el mundo puede aprender de sus errores y recibir una segunda oportunidad. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

¡Dejen sus reviews! Son mi mejor paga.

Besitos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
